mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind the Scene
Behind the Scenes Trivia *Selena Gomez was not supposed to be part of the story, but it changed after the series grew that much *Olivia Copeland was the hardest character to cast *On July 6th, 2019 Cameron Boyce passed away at the age of 20 Casting Replacement *Olivia Copeland was previously played by Madison McLaughlin, but replaced with Sierra Furtado **McLaughlin was then casted as Olivia's great granddaughter Hope Harrington *Evie Baker was originally played by Sabrina Carpenter, but was replaced with Brenna D'Amico, while Carpenter took on the role of Breena Copeland *Cindra Hunter was originally played by Bella Thorne, but later replaced by Madison Beer **Thorne was casted as Charlie Jenkins Davis *Danielle Bailey was originally played by Sarah Hyland, but was changed to Demi Lovato due Danielle being a singer **Sarah Hyland is now playing Sam Moore, Danielle's best friend which means the two switched roles *Lindy Abbott was originally played by Natalie Alyn Lind, but replaced by Alissa Violet due her getting the role of Cheyenne Bates *Jordan Cavanaugh was originially played by Nick Robinson, but replaced by Colin Ford due Robinson fitting the role of Quen Maynard better *Carter Hale was originally played by Noah Centineo, but replaced with Brett Dier **Centineo is now portraying Jamie Montez *Kiera Davis was originally played by Katherine McNamara, then by Madisen Beaty, Stacey Farber before settling on Holland Roden *Prince Daniel Jacob of Gracolia was originally portrayed by Dominic Sherwood before Break the Rules, His Royal Highness become part of the My New Family Series and was replaced by Harry Styles *Wesley Jacob was originally played by Luke Bilyk, but replaced by Keiynan Lonsdale due Bilyk already playing the role of Sean McCurdy *Bethany was originally portrayed by Bethany Mota, but replace by Meredith Foster due to Mota taking on the role of Amaya Ashcroft *Byron Hoult was previously portrayed by Jeremy Irvine, but due to him portraying Zayn George of Gracolia, he was replaced by Oli White *Bea Edwards was previously portrayed by Brittany Adams, but was replaced with Bryana Salaz *Jaden Copeland was originally portrayed by Lizzy Greene, but was replaced by Jade Pettyjohn who previously portrayed her daughter Shay Copeland Casting information *Gregg Sulkin and Dominic Sherwood are all British, yet they play Americans **Although Sulkin's role speaks in an British accent *Some actors portray more than one character **Alexandra Daddario portrays Becca Bailey and Meena Dashcoff **John Stamos portrays Carlos Hunter and Cole Copeland Dating *Ryan McCartan (Toby Copeland) got engaged to his girlfriend Dove Cameron (Tristan Brown) on April 14, 2016, but broke up October 2016 *Bea Miller (Nik Ashcroft) and Jacob Whitesides (Mick Schneider) used to date in real life *Joe Jonas (Ashley Krane) and Demi Lovato (Danielle Bailey) used to date in real life *Joe Jonas (Ashley Krane) and Sophie Turner (Libby Thompson) are engaged as of October 2017 *Jack Griffo (Cody Copeland) and Paris Berelc (Promise Copeland) are dating in real life since the end 2016 *Dove Cameron (Tristan Brown) and Thomas Doherty (Jake Abrahams) are in a relationship since end 2016 *Shane Harper (Ryder Harding) and Bridgit Mendler (Lily Germaine) used to date each other in real life *Joey Bragg (Thomas Copeland) and Audrey Whitby (Abby Copeland) are dating in real life *Dylan O'Brien (Hewitt Burns) and Britt Robertson (Eliza Fitzgerald) are dating in real life *Brooklyn Beckham (Jesse Ashcroft) and Chloë Grace Moretz (Kara Harrington) used to date in real life *Sabrina Carpenter (Breena Copeland) and Bradley Steven Perry (Logan Harding) used to date in real life *Ian Somerhalder (Cole Copeland) and Nina Dobrev (Dawn Abbott) used to date in real life *Aspyn Ovard (Ritter Ashcroft) and Parker Ferris (Vic Ford) are married in real life since October 23, 2015 *Hailee Steinfeld (Katherine Harper) and Niall Horan (Emery Rhys) are dating in real life *Kerris Dorsey (Jill Maynard) and Dylan Minnette (Ash Baker) are dating in real life *Jess Conte (Faye Copeland) and Gabriel Conte (Evan Johnston) are married since December 18th, 2016 *Haley Lu Richardson (Zoe Harrington) and Brett Dier (Carter Hale) are dating since 2014 and engaged since March 2018 *Lia Marie Johnson (Amber Richards) and Jc Caylen (Louis Black) used to date in real life *Phoebe Tonkin (Ariana Bronstein) and Paul Wesley (Martin Copeland) used to date in real life *David Henrie (Andy Harding) and Lucy Hale (Kathy Lawrence) used to date in real life *Cameron Monaghan (Billy Edwards) and Peyton List (Caroline Reynolds) are dating in real life *Brandon Flynn (Beck Beckenridge) and Sam Smith (Cameron Beckenridge-Taylor) used to date in real life *Gregg Sulkin (Will Copeland) and Bella Thorne (Charlie Jenkins Davis) used to date in real life *Bailee Madison (Dallas Cole) and Alex Lange (Neal Nicholas) are dating in real life *Brec Bassinger (Marissa Boyd) and Dylan Summerall (Dennis Kingston) are dating in real life *Melissa Benoist (Drew Harding) and Chris Wood (Elliot Abbott) are dating in real life *Luke Benward (Dustin Copeland) and Olivia Holt (Lennon Germaine) used to date in real life *Dominic Sherwood (Fabian Fitzgerald) and Sarah Hyland (Sam Moore) used to date in real life *Luke Newton (Jonah Harrison) and Sophie Simnett (Phoebe Lewis) are dating in real life *Jack Griffo (Cody Copeland) and Ryan Newman (Liana Marchelle) used to date in real life *Jessica Biel (Kiera Conte) and Justin Timberlake (Robbie Conte) are married in real life and have a son together *Zac Efron (Alec Harrington) and Vanessa Hudgens (Tessa Harding) used to date in real life *Rebecca Breeds (Savannah Reed) and Luke Mitchell (Wyatt Moore) are married in real life Birthdays See Actors Birthday Calendar Nationalities *Audrey Whitby, Rachel Bilson, Miles Heizer, Austin Fryberger, Victoria Justice, Kevin Quinn, Jordan Fisher, Lauren Taylor, Bethany Mota, David Henrie, Madisen Beaty, Taylor Hill, Dylan Minnette, Justin Timberlake, Macy Kate, Chris Brochu, Joe Jonas, Bridget Satterlee, Austin North, Jodi O'Keefe, Grace Phipps, Abigail Breslin, Alexandra Daddario, Brandon Flynn, Ellington Ratliff, Cameron Monaghan, Cody Christian, Sabrina Carpenter, Danielle Fishel, Molly C. Quinn, Grant Gustin, Casey Simpson, Emily Ratajkowski, John Stamos, Noah Centineo, Danielle Campbell, Megan West, Alyssa Campanella, Patrick Dempsey, Brant Daugherty, Madison Beer, Octavia Spencer, Jack Griffo, Cameron Boyce, Ian Somerhalder, Carlos PenaVega, Demi Lovato, Shailene Woodley, Nico Tortorella, Logan Lerman, Dylan Sprayberry, Melissa Benoist, Rio Mangini, Luke Benward, Connor Franta, Britt Robertson, Ashley Benson, Ariel Winter, Brenna D'Amico, McKaley Miller, Virginia Gardner, Nikki Hahn, Liana Liberato, Jake Short, Dylan O'Brien, Amber Skye Noyes, India Eisley, Jennifer Aniston, Kelsey Abille, Jenna Ortega, Lizzie Greene, Gracie Dzienny, Michael J Willet, Kendall Jenner, Kerris Dorsey, Meaghan Martin, Colin Ford, Alex Goot, Laura Marano, Ross Butler, Chloë Grace Moretz, Hailee Steinfeld, Alanna Ubach, Lucy Hale, Kelli Berglund, Katie Stevens, Jennifer Garner, Elijah Stevenson, Mateus Ward, Jennifer Morrison, Halston Sage, Debby Ryan, Olivia Holt, Bridgit Mendler, Natalie Alyn Lind, Bradley Steven Perry, Jesse Williams, Rocky Lynch, Claudia Sulewski, Nicola Peltz, Zoey Deutch, Nolan Gould, Steve Carell, Meghan Rienks, Jon Hamm, Paul Wesley, Jessica Biel, Josh Duhamel, Matthew Daddario, Piper Curda, Victoria Moroles, Amber Frank, Paul Rudd, Jacob Whitesides, Rowan Blanchard, Scott Baio, Bradley Cooper, Matt Lanter, Bea Miller, Sara Paxton, Kaitlyn Dever, Stefanie Scott, Dianna Agron, Samantha Boscarino, Peyton Meyer, Chrissy Costanza, Paris Berelc, Nick Robinson, Hassie Harrison, Andrea Russett, Madison Davenport, Aspyn Ovard, Becky Gomez, Alex Wassabi, Shane Harper, Sarah Hyland, Haley Ramm, AnnaSophia Robb, Mackenzie Foy, Madalaine Petsch, Annalise Basso, Sarah Carpenter, Isabela Moner, Summer Fontana, Joey Bragg, Katherine McNamara, Ryan McCartan, Dove Cameron, Sophie Reynolds, Parker Ferris, Karan Brar, Cameron Dallas, Ryan Guzman and Haley Lu Richardson are all American *Sierra Furtado, Sarah Fisher, Luke Bilyk, Ana Golja, Stacey Farber, Allie Bertram, Brittany Adams, Merritt Patterson, Peyton Kennedy, Natasha Calis, Kylie Bunbury and Kevin Zegers are all Canadian *Martina Stoessel is Argentine *Josephine Langford, Claire Holt, Isla Fisher, Katherine Langford, Indiana Evans, Alice Englert, Callan McAuliffe, Angourie Rice and Nicholas Hamilton are all Australian *Stella Maxwell is Belgian *Adrianna Lima is Brazilian *Nicholas Hoult, Lily Collins, Jeremy Irvine, Harry Styles, Eugene Simon, Dominic Sherwood, Bethan Wright, Marcus Butler, Ella Purnell, Brooklyn Beckham, Saffron Barker, Luke Newton, Sophie Turner, Naomi Scott, Sophie Simnett, Georgia Lock, Ana Mulvoy-Ten, Connor Ball, Gregg Sulkin and Paul Antony-Barber are all British *Nina Dobrev is Bulgarian *Niall Horan and Colin O'Donoghue are both Irish *Odeya Rush and Gal Gadot are both Israeli *Sofia Reyes and Karol Sevilla are both Mexican *Alisha Boe and Kristine Froseth are both Norwegian *Thomas Doherty is Scottish *Sasha Pieterse is South African *Alicia Vikander is Swedish Personal Information *Michael J Willet, Connor Franta, Rowan Blanchard, Brandon Flynn, Alyson Stoner and Stella Maxwell are LGBTQ+ in real life *Zoë Kravitz, Zoey Deutch, Maude Apatow, Iris Apatow, Suri Cruz, India Eisley, Brooklyn Beckham, Kendall Jenner, Natalie Alyn Lind, Lily Collins and Kaia Gerber are Hollywood children Family Ties *Matthew Daddario (Matt Dashcoff) and Alexandra Daddario (Meena Dashcoff/Becca Bailey) are brother and sister in real life *Katherine Langford (Meghan Blake) and Josephine Langford (Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland) are sisters in real life *Sabrina Carpenter (Breena Copeland) and Sarah Carpenter (Tara Cavanaugh) are sisters *Maude Apatow (Bryce Blakewood) and Iris Apatow (Blue Marin) are sisters and the daughters of actress Leslie Mann *Gabriel Basso (Oliver Gabriel) and Annalise Basso (Talia Underwood) are brother and sister *Gigi Hadid (Evangeline Agreste) and Bella Hadid (Brianna Agreste) are sisters Friendships *Brenna D'Amico and Sophie Reynolds are best friends in real life, while they play the twins Evie and Veronica *Nina Dobrev (Dawn Abbott) and Julianne Hough (Corinne Bates) are best friends Profession Previous Work *Katherine McNamara and both main males Shane Harper and Dominic Sherwood have been working together before and played lovers *Ellington Ratliff and Rocky Lynch are in a band together *Sophie Simett, Luke Newton, Bethan Wright and Thomas Doherty are all from The Lodge *Zoey Deutch, Cameron Monaghan and Dominic Sherwood worked together on Vampire Academy *Luke Bilyk and Sarah Fisher worked together on Degrassi and Kiss and Cry *Sarah Fisher, Luke Bilyk, and Ana Golja worked together on Degrassi *Katherine Langford, Miles Heizer, Keiynan Lonsdale and Nick Robinson worked together on Love, Simon *Katherine Langford, Miles Heizer, Alisha Boe, Ross Butler, Dylan Minnette and Brandon Flynn worked together on 13 Reasons Why *Naomi Scott and Becky Gomez worked together on Power Rangers *Colin O'Donoghue and Jennifer Morrison worked together on Once Upon A Time *McKaley Miller and Rachel Bilson worked together on Hart of Dixie *Mollee Gray and Brittany Curran worked together on Double Daddy *Luke Benward and Dove Cameron worked together three rimes. First on Cloud 9, then the Make You Stay music video and lastly Dumplin' **In all three projects he plays a love interest for her On Screen Trivia *Promise was originally planned to have an relationship with her teacher, but it never happened. Instead she had an relationship with the adoptive father of her daughter **Matt Dashcoft was turned gay for the rewrite, which makes this storyline impossible